chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
James Davenport
Petty Officer Third Class James "Jimmy" Davenport was a Human UNSC Navy Non-Commissioned Officer who was stationed aboard the [[UNSC Cameron|UNSC Cameron]], a ''Phoenix''-class destroyer. Davenport's occupation aboard the Cameron was in the cargo holds on the sixth deck of the destroyer. His direct superior was a Master Chief by the name of Coppola . He was also friends with a Petty Officer First Class named Minnie Tang, who was stationed three decks above him. Biography Not much is known of James' early life before he joined the UNSC, but his recent service experience was of importance. On June 17th, 3235 while doing his job checking out cargo on Deck 6, Davenport located something that didn't seem right - a crate that seemed so much different from the rest. Thanks to his experience in moving cargo and analyzing ID-codes for crates, Davenport realized that something was very off about this new crate. The ID codes did not match legal procedure, the crate itself had the profile of a stealth jet, and a disturbing logo - 'DORAN' was written on the crate. Upon asking about it, Master Chief Coppola told him to leave it alone and forget about it. Davenport's first impulse was to talk to his friend, Minnie Tang, a Computer Tech that was stationed on Deck 3. Upon communicating with her regarding the crate, Tang came to the conclusion that Davenport was worrying about nothing and that he should continue with his work, whether or not the crate was anything more than just a simple crate. Davenport, clearly spooked by this point, had seen that the handlers of the mysterious crate were men that had several cybernetic enhancements, secretive-looking profiles, and a distinctly disturbing vibe to them. He reinforced this to Tang, who was also starting to get curious. Regardless, she told him not to worry. The following day on June 18th, Tang announced in one of her e-mails to James that she had done some research on Doran, discovering that following him turning 150, in 2592, no information regarding Edmund Doran , the founder of 'Doran Shipping, Ltd.' was present in any media outlet that she could find. After being already shaken by this crate and its handlers, the information only served to creep Davenport out even more, with him coming to the conclusion that Doran might not even be dead as of the current date, which would make him almost eight hundred years old. Davenport also discovered from Tang that Deck 3 was now chattering about the crate, in which she blamed Davenport, and possibly other crewmen for spreading the rumors. She planned on finding out once and for all more about the crate by contacting a NAV officer on the bridge. On June 19th, James recieved distressing news that Minnie was able to discover about the Doran Crate - it had come from over six thousand light years out of Human-controlled space from a place known as the Doran Supercluster. Disturbed to the core by this point, Davenport stated that the crates had to have come from somewhere inside the cluster. Something had to be producing it, and if there was one - there was more, and they were going somewhere in a hurry. Minnie stated in her final e-mail of the evening it would be in the best interest of everyone on the Cameron to be quiet and forget about the whole thing. Personality It can be said undoubtedly that James Davenport had a creative imagination. During the time that he spent with the crate, every moment around it gave the man time to think about what was inside of it. Davenport wondered, almost idly if it could be something that was a weapon, technology, medical supplies, or maybe even alien creatures that nobody had ever seen before. His active imagination almost got him into trouble regarding the crate. Davenport was also easily affected by things he believed were threats to the entire ship. While combat was something he was prepared for, subtle things like the crate were enough to wind him tight enough to snap since there was a mystery around it that he just couldn't wrap his head around, or satisfy thanks to his superiors always watching him. Davenport was something of a foil to Minnie Tang's level-headedness, where he was willing to exaggerate and make jokes (albeit nervous ones) regarding the crate. He was also the more profane of the two, cursing in his messages when he got nervous. Trivia *It is implied by Tang that Davenport gets indigestion when he is made excessively nervous. Appearances *Doran (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Military